Rhythm
by Caiyus
Summary: When a poor, clumsy boy shows up in Toph's life, she ignores him on her parent's wishes, even though it's not what she feels is right. But his relentless devotion proves to be the perfect escape from the life she doesn't know if she wants or not. Tokka AU
1. My Heroine

_**RHYTHM**_

_By: Caiyus_

_**Fandom: **__Avatar the Last Airbender_

_**Raiting:**__ T for slight language (just being safe!)_

_**Pairing:**__ Toph/Sokka_

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. All works here are pure fiction and similar occurrences are mere coincidence. Characters, if any, that you don't recognize and can't place under the Avatar fandom belong to me. All other things mentioned belong to their respected owners as well. D: _

_**Author's Note:**__ Don't you just /love/ starting new projects? Well, that's basically what this one is for me. It's going to be a fun side project that I'll be using as a distraction from my other fics. :D This idea has been in my brain for a really long time, and I think it's cute… Oh, and this is my first Tokka fic, so be kind? I also have an italics fetish, so that's why a lot of this is in italic. (Italics, YUM.)_

_This is an AU fic. Keep that in mind. And about Toph… She's like, not blind in my AU. Since this is a bendless story, she wouldn't really be able to see, aye? And that kind of sucks when you can't see where you're going… At all. So that's my pathetic reasoning. I hope you all understand. And if not, artistic license:D_

_**December 19**_

_I think that I made my mom cry just now. Actually, scratch that—I'm positive that I just made my mom cry. I hate it. On one hand, I'm supposed to play the role of "loving daughter" and feel bad for her, right? But on the other hand, I want to go up to her and shout "GOOD FOR YOU!" right in her face. Does that make me a horrible person?_

_I guess I should start from the beginning, just to clear things up a bit. It's almost Christmas time. Every Christmas, we attend a gala at my parent's company. It's the most ornate, ostentatious gathering of the entire year, and my parents take total pride in that. Pretty stupid, right?_

_Every year, I dread going to that Christmas party. The rooms are filled with old men and women who are chatting it up with each other. There are no children, I being the exception, allowed. This means that have to I sit at the table staring at the table cloth for eight hours, or until the party finishes._

_That isn't even the worst part, though! The thing I hate most is getting dressed up. Each year, my mother buys me a horribly frilly dress, complete with lace and bows. Each year, I think the dress is as bad as can be, but the next year's one always seems to be worse. I literally spend hours getting my hair, nails, and makeup done, much to my disapproval. And that's where my story begins._

_The party is actually tomorrow, but my mom was making me go through a "test run" today. I was all ready upset and I didn't want to go through the practice session. I don't see the point in it anyway! I mean, I'm going to sit for an hour, enduring all the modifications, look at myself for a few seconds, then take it all off._

_Basically, I told my mom to back off. (Of course, this is the child-friendly version of what I said.) She kind of just stared at me for a while… Like I had grown another head or something. I _never_ talk back to my mother. Never. Never ever. I was half expecting to get disowned for my explosion._

_I started apologizing like crazy to her, but half way through, I just stopped. I was thinking, 'Why am I the one apologizing?'_

_It didn't even look like she heard what I was trying to say. Her face was blank, empty, whatever. No sign of emotion, what-so-ever. I saw her face quiver suddenly._

_I ran up the stairs and into my room before I could see her face. And end of story. I'm now sitting and writing, just to get my mind of things. I hate my life._

_I'm not a bad girl, really. I know that I should go down there and just go with it to make my mother happy. ARGH. I hate that I have a conscious sometimes. I'll be back later; I'm going downstairs to talk to my mom._

_-Toph_

_**End Note:**__ I kind of like this whole "journal-style" writing thing. It helps me to feel more in character… But do you guys like reading it? I might try going from different POVs each chapter, but I don't know. Sorry that this chapter is so short, too. I promise, if you guys like it, I'll make the next one longer! I'd love some feedback from you all! C:_


	2. See You Smile

_**RHYTHM, Chapter Two**_

_See You Smile_

_**Author's Note: **__To be honest, I didn't really know if I was going to actually go through with this story! I mean, I had a base idea for it and everything, but I didn't know where I was going. Then, a few nights ago, I decided to actually sit down and plan it out. So, I have a plan now, which means updates WAY more often for all of you. C:  
And… Heavy Heart is on a brief hiatus, in case any of the readers here read that as well. I seriously need to plan that one out better. D: Gosh, I'm so lazy…_

* * *

As I gazed upon what my parents had set up, I realized once again that my parents really do live up to their reputation. That's right, it was the dreaded gala day.

At first, my parents had wanted to rent out the entire floor of the hotel for their party, but I had convinced them against it. Instead, they rented out the largest ballroom the hotel had. They had modified it to their liking, adorning it with banners bearing the family crest, placing working fountains everywhere, and importing a small garden in the corner. The use for those things I will never know.

The spat between my mother and me had been resolved, luckily. However, as an extra way of saying that I was sorry, I pretended to enjoy myself as I was getting dressed and groomed. When my mother saw that, her face lit up and she looked much happier than when I had poured my heart out in an apology last night. That figures, considering her personality and ideals.

The Christmas gala was, regrettably, almost exactly the same as last years (and the year before, and quite possibly even the year before _that_): there were still no kids, I still looked like a clown on her marriage day, and there were still tons of old people. Actually, I'm not that sure if the old folks were exactly the same, a few may have died off from last year, but that was of no real concern to me.

"Oh, Toph!" I heard someone call to me from behind. As best as I could, I put my manners to work.

"Hello!" I said cordially, putting on a smile that made my new guest seem like an old friend.

"Toph," the woman said, almost breathlessly. "Toph, dear, you're so beautiful!"

Dear Lord, not another one. I had no idea who that woman was, and I was willing to bet my life she only knew my name. Every once in a while, someone would come up to me, give me a farce compliment, which in turn would impress my parents, and that person would ultimately land a huge business deal. Honestly, I would be impressed with that little scheme if it weren't _me_ in the middle of it all.

I flashed her another smile, doing well to hide my disgust. "Why, thank you! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of _course_," the woman gushed, obviously sucking up to me. "This has _got_ to be the _finest_ party I've been to in a _long_ while."

It wouldn't be a lie if I said that I wanted to punch her each time she emphasized a word.

She was looking at me eagerly, seeing if the compliment was enough to merit her an introduction to my parents. Not even close, lady. "Thank you," I said, not hinting to anything else.

The woman looked slightly dejected, but kept up the conversation. Points to her for that, I guess. "You look absolutely radiant! How old are you now?"

Why the hell should I tell you? "I'm fifteen, but I'm about to turn sixteen."

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed, obviously faking her excitement. "How fun! What are you planning for your sweet sixteen?"

I hadn't really put much thought into that. "I don't know, really," I replied honestly. "I'm thinking of maybe doing something—"

"We'll be planning the event for Toph." I was cut off by my father.

The woman I was talking to looked upset by the interruption, but after realizing who had interrupted, began beaming. "My, she's so lucky to have amazing parents like you!"

I can't believe my parents were actually impressed by all her fluff. They took the pair of seats next to her and, much to the woman's enjoyment, began chatting with her.

I was finally alone. After an excruciating hour-and-a-half of listening to mindless rambling and being forced to nod at all the right places, the three of them went into private to talk business.

Sadly, my silence and peace were soon interrupted by a new, unrecognizable voice.

"Hey there," a male said, talking the now empty seat next to me.

I looked up, party smile already on my face. When I realized it was only the help talking to me, I wiped the smile from my face and allowed both the boredom and anger I was feeling to show.

"Woah, what's up with you? What'd I do?" he responded to my apparent "mood-change".

I chose not to respond, looking over the boy instead. He seemed to be a little older than myself, but I wasn't sure if that was just because he was dressed in the standard catering tuxedo. He had dark skin and hair pulled into a high ponytail. On his face was a goofy grin. I didn't normally associate myself with people like him.

"Sokka," a female voice interrupted just as I was about to speak. The owner of that voice was a teenage girl clad in the female version of the catering outfit.

The boy looked up, leading me to believe that he was "Sokka". "What is it, Katara?"

"Remember, we're here to work, not so you can socialize." The girl, dubbed Katara, had a sharp, almost motherly tone. She didn't look like his mother, sister perhaps; she was much too young to be his mother.

Sokka lifted his hand as if he was dismissing her. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"'Warn you' is a better term to use," Katara said. She let before their banter had a chance to make a scene.

"Geez," Sokka sighed as soon as she was out of hearing range. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"Count your blessings," he sighed again. "Ya love 'em and everything, but they're just so damn irritating sometimes."

I couldn't help but laugh at the strange boy. I enjoyed his company, unconventional as he did seem. His genuine speech was a refreshing change from the adult drawl I was forced to put up with.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here?" he asked.

I smiled, for real, pleased that he didn't know who I was. This meant he was treating me like a normal person and not like royalty. When I told him the truth, I was sure that his opinion would change. "I'm the daughter of the people hosting this event."

Sokka let out a low whistle and smiled apologetically. "It must suck for you… You're forced to be on your best behavior at all times, I bet. It's probably really rough for you."

"Think before you speak, boy."

My head shot up, though I already knew who's mouth the words had come from.

"You have the gall to interact with the guests, especially my only daughter, while you're _working_?" my father continued, venom pulsing through his words.

My mother shook her head and made reprimanding tsk-ing sounds with her tongue. "It does serve us right, though, dear. The catering company we chose was complete trash."

When my mother spoke like this to others, I normally felt no pity for them. When she spoke like that to Sokka, though, I almost wanted to stop her. If not for our little upset yesterday, I think I would have.

I watched Sokka's cheeks fill with a reddish tinge as he blushed. He scrambled quickly to his feet as he began to leave.

Before walking away, however, he whispered to me, "I think you look beautiful dressed up. The eloquence suits you well."

It was now my turn to blush. He didn't turn back to look at me as he walked away.

"The nerve of some people these days!" my mother exclaimed. "Toph, sweetie, you don't have to pretend to be nice to people like _that_."

Truth is, I wasn't pretending. No way would I ever tell either of my parents that, though.

"You're in a completely different class from the working slime," my father explained. "You're at the top and he's at the bottom. You don't need to be polite to trash like that. They just don't deserve it."

My father continued speaking on social casting, but I was no longer paying attention. Instead, my mind was wandering back to Sokka. What he had said to me, short as our interaction had been, was exactly what I was feeling. It was amazing that someone spoke to me with such honesty. I liked it, and it didn't matter to me if he was at the bottom or the top.

The party was a little more bearable after that. Whenever I felt like I couldn't take another swarming idiot, I looked over at Sokka, who always met my gaze with his aloof smile.

* * *

_End Note: YES. WE HAVE INTERACTION! The plot only picks up from here, guys. ;D_


End file.
